History of Transvaal (Volume III)
THE HISTORY OF TRANSVAAL - ''Volume III (since October 2008)'' Published by the Department of Education, Federal Republic of Transvaal, Pretoria, 2008 Volume III is preceded by History of Transvaal (Volume II) Colonial War in South America OCTOBER 4, 2008 Three battalions of FPLP guerillas launched attacks at two undefended settlements in northern Paraguay today, triggering what the Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay is calling the start of "the people's war of liberation" against the Transvaler colonial authorities. Transvaler ground troops under the command of Governor-Colonel Annetjie van Matteus currently consist of ten battalions amounting to 5000 soldiers dispersed in Central and Southern Boereguay while rebel forces also consist of similar-sized numbers based in the borderlands of Agmar, Dell Land, and unoccupied Brazil. While Governor van Matteus is calling the guerillas "a horde of bloodthirsty, baby-eating communists and mongols" the FPLP does not seem to currently exhibit any sort of cohesive ideology apart from a unified dislike of the Transvaler occupation. The Colonial Government of Transvaler Suid-Amerika has proven hugely unpopular with the vast majority of the Paraguayan populance as Van Matteus has done nothing but alienate any semblance of potential support by chronic maltreatment of the local population - especially towards the indiginous Guaraní which make up the bulk of the country's people. While the use of Spanish has been discouraged in favour of making the population use English or Afrikaans - the use of the Guaraní langauge, spoken by at least 80% of the people, has been met with abuse and violence on the part of the colonial authorities. OCTOBER 5, 2008 FURTHER DEVELOPMENTS IN TRANSVALER SUID-AMERIKA: With a popular rebellion on her hands in Boereguay, Governor Annetjie van Matteus now has to contend with a group of 500 white supremacists entering the conflict lead by former Verwoerd Front founder Uys Rooyan de Ruijters Calling themselves the Witbrandwag (White Sentinel) or WBW, De Ruijters's posse seized the town of Pozo Colorado and proclaimed an Afrikaner separatist state in Paraguay - although the WBW only has a zone of control over a 100km radius around their base of operations. Van Matteus has stated that no opposition to her authority as Boereguayan Colonial Governor will be tolerated and the Witbrangwag will be dealt with in due course once the situation against the FPLP has stabilised. A known troublemaker in Transvaal, Uys Rooyan de Ruijters has a very long history of supporting the extreme right in the Federal Republic as well as twice committing treasonous acts against the state to overthrow it and replace it with an apartheid regime. A former interior minister of Transvaal - including service under Van Matteus when she was Transvaler prime minister - de Ruijters had close ties with the Dark Hand and was involved in a failed assassination plot against Emperor Justinian of Slavorussia. A staunch supporter of segregation and white supremacy, he later he sided with the neo-nazi Volkstater movement and Hugel von Hasso's plot to overthrow the National Party regime by opening Transvaal up to invasion by GOONS during the Unjust War. De Ruijters later faced treason charges but ended up being exonerated and released from prison when Prime Minister Hertzog decreed a mass amnesty prior to the formation of the Federal Republic last December. He regrouped the far right and assorted white supremacist organisations in Transvaal under the Verwoerd Front banner and ran in the May 1 elections. After he was implicated in late July of blowing up a munitions factory in Bloemfontein which caused a toxic leak killing 1,351 people, De Ruijters was dumped by the Verwoerd Front as being too much a liability to their attempts at getting elected through the ballot box. He then went underground and his whereabouts were unknown until today. OCTOBER 6, 2008 NEWS FROM THE PARAGUAYAN FRONT Three FPLP guerilla battalions operating in Northern Paraguay converged on the undefended town of Maríscal Estigarribia and occupied it today. Governor Annetjie van Matteus dismissed the significance of the recent FPLP gain, stating that “the terrorists have yet to encounter any sort of opposition. Once they do however, we shall mow them down without any remorse”. Meanwhile, the recent and sudden emergence of the Witbrandwag ''commandos under Uys Rooyan de Ruijters has forced the Colonial Administration to divert a battalion based at Concepcion to make its way towards Pozo Colorado. De Ruijters has called upon Governor van Matteus to leave the WBW domain alone and focus rather on the FPLP threat. The Colonial administration however is saying it is responding to investigate some scattered rumours of a massacre at Pozo Colorado. '''OCTOBER 7, 2008' MASSACRE AT POZO COLORADO We are only just receiving the details of a horrible tragedy at Pozo Colorado. Transvaler Koloniaalkorps troops are reporting that Witbrandwag commandos have massacred most of the native Guaraní Indian population in the town. The commandos have since departed town and have headed north towards Maríscal Estigarribia to engage FPLP guerillas – but before their departure they tortured and shot any natives they could find. “This Ruijter man, their leader, he now has blood on his hands. I want revenge!” screamed Pedro Gonzales as he buried his wife. Many of those killed were grisly mutilated beforehand. “These soldiers came and round up some people. Then they cut out their tongues because they cannot speak their language” explained Gonzales. After entering the town to investigate, the Koloniaalkorps then beat a hasty retreat for the outskirts of town as the survivors began attacking them with whatever weapons they could find. Their commanding officer decided against provoking the enraged townspeople any further. “We do not want these people here. Go home and don’t come back!” said Gonzales. STATEMENT FROM JOELISCOB OF AGMAR: Agmar will increase our border troops in the south to prevent any terrorists from entering our country. We also offer any help if needed. REPLY FROM GOVERNOR VAN MATTEUS: The three FPLP units in northern Paraguay staged their initial operations from the borderlands of Agmar. We understand that the wilds of the Gran Chaco are difficult to patrol but whatever you can do to close off your border is appreciated. We do not know if they are still recieving supplies via Agmar or from local sources. OCTOBER 8, 2008 BATTLE OF MARÍSCAL ESTIGARRIBIA Two battalions of FPLP guerillas under the command of Commandante Luis Garcia ambushed the Witbrandwag Kommando at Maríscal Estigarribia today. Although outnumbered two-to-one, the commandoes proved to be better, heavier armed force and subsequently dug in when the FPLP launched their counterattacks. OCTOBER 9, 2008 WIDESPREAD ILLEGAL STRIKES BREAK OUT Southern Africa is the latest region to be hit hard by the downturn in the global economy as the Federal Government of Transvaal today announced it would not be paying wages in the face of wildcat strikes breaking out. A recent, sudden loss of marble and lead has resulted in infrastructure costs skyrocketing by 20% and the government unwilling to pay its bills until new trade agreements have been signed. This has in turn caused frustrated workers to walk off the job in wildcat strikes. The automotive, construction, microchip, and environmental sectors have all been shut down by job action. In the education sector, all university teachers have suspended classes and walked off the job in support of the strikers. In response to the labour unrest, Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog has stated the Federal Government is doing all it can to find new trading partners but the people must remain patient. NO CONFIDENCE IN HERTZOG? Two ministers in the Federal Government have demanded the resignation of Prime Minister Jakob M Hertzog if the economy crisis in Transvaal is not dealt with soon. Ministers Marthinus Hoffmeyr (Finance, Trade & Education) and Herrman Steyn (Labour) have give the prime minister until October 12 to get the economy back on track and the strikes ended or they shall put Hertzog’s job on the line in a parliamentary vote of no confidence. Should Mr. Hertzog lose the vote, he would be obligated to resign and a new prime minister would be named to finish out the rest of his term which ends on November 30. Deputy Prime Minister Willem Coetzee has voiced his continued support of the prime minister and stated that out of principle he would not step in as Hertzog's replacement; under Transvaal law that would normally be the case should the prime minister resign, become incapacitated, or die in office. STRIKES END AS GOVERNMENT PAYS WORKERS The Ministry of Finance began handing out pay cheques this afternoon after the Federal Government announced a new trade agreement had been signed. Transvaal has agreed to pay $3,000,000 rand to the nation of Germanopolis in exchange for lead and marble with additional $3,000,000 bonuses every 200 days. "This is our standard trade agreement we offer" explained Finance Minister Marthinus Hoffmeyr."Since the start of this calender year, Transvaal has paid out over $15,000,000 rand to establish and maintain foreign trading agreements." Hoffmeyr then announced that in light of the trade agreement, he would be retracting his no confidence vote against Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog. OCTOBER 10, 2008 BATTLE OF MARÍSCAL ESTIGARRIBIA RAGES ON The bloodied, house-to-house fighting for the town of Maríscal Estigarriba is now in its third day as FPLP guerillas under Commandante Luis Garcia continued to lay siege to the embattled Witbrandwag commandos of Uys Rooyan de Ruijters trapped in the town. The commandos succeeded in capturing the small town early this morning only to find the noose around them slowly tightening during the afternoon as two additional FPLP battalions moved in to outflank their rear. The fighting between both sides has been savage as no mercy has been given towards the wounded or captured. Meanwhile the rest of the territory remains at an uneasy peace as both FPLP forces and Transvaler Koloniaalkorps are in an apparent stand-off, seemingly waiting for the other side to make the first move. HERTZOG FACES VOTE ON SOUTH AMERICAN WAR Having faced down the threat yesterday of a vote of no confidence regarding the state of the economy, Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog has now been served notice that Boereguayan Governor Annetjie van Matteus will launch a no confidence vote on Sunday regarding the ongoing conflict in Boereguay. Van Matteus and her supporters in the National Assembly have backed Hertzog since the last elections - however she will now pull that support on October 12 and try to bring the government down after she stated on national radio that: “Hertzog and Cruywagen have left me hanging dry here in South America. We are now hearing wild rumours in Asuncion of a South American nation eyeing Transvaler Suid-Amerika for itself and a possible invasion. The Federal Government and military have repeatedly ignored my pleas for further military commitment. They need to decide now if they want to fight for this territory - or throw the towel in and leave. The inactivity from our current government is doing nothing but prolonging the agony.” The Prime Minister was unavailable for comment, however Marshal Cruywagen stated that: “Ms. van Matteus is just up to her usual tricks. She knows full well that our overseas military deployment is stretched in Boereguay and Madagaskar.” OCTOBER 11, 2008 NORTHERN INVASION? The Colonial Administration in Transvaler Suid-Amerika confirmed this morning that they have received intelligence information that the neighbouring nation of Agmar has massed upwards of 20 battalions along the colony’s northern border. The reasons behind the recent deployment consisting of approximately 10,000 soldiers are unknown but Governor Annetjie van Matteus now fears the worse. “My administration, along with the Federal Government in Pretoria, has had neither contact nor dealings with the Agmarians – so we are of the opinion that their intentions are hostile as there is no way that the Transvaler Koniaalkorps under the current situation is of any threat towards them.” Pretoria is also watching anxiously but Foreign Minister Peter Stellenbosch said to reporters that there was little the government could do as the two nations don’t have any diplomatic relations between them. Meanwhile in the embattled town of Maríscal Estigarribia, the almost 2,000 FPLP guerillas have cut off the only road of escape for the besieged Witbrandwag commandos. Commandante Luis Garcia showed foreign reporters covering the FPLP the remains of captured WBW commandos which had been shot either trying to surrender or breakout and escape the siege. “We show no mercy to the fascist scum. They will all dig their own graves here in Maríscal Estigarribia.” He then told reporters that he had secured financial baking and arms from the nation of Heska, showing off the brand new AK-47s which had been supplied to his troops. “The racists are now outnumbered and outgunned. Some of them are using old bolt action rifles and shotguns.” OCTOBER 12, 2008 Foreign Media Reporting Attacks on FPLP Guerrillas - a Tahoe Daily News Special Report by Peter Clinch, South American Correspondent: Is it possible that Tahoan troops are intervening in the violent insurgency in Transvaal Suid-Amerika, colloquially known as Boereguay? Common sense says "no" given Tahoe's recent involvement in a world wide war, mostly of mostly words, due to European involvement in South American peacekeeping missions. Numerous sources in foreign media - South American, Transvaler, European - have reported attacks on Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay (FPLP) guerrillas surrounding the white supremacist WBW commandos at Maríscal Estigarribia. De-classified campaign maps of the campaign released publically by the Transvaler Colonial Corps show no Transvaler troops in the area. This then leads to the question, "Who is helping violent white supremacists?" Is it Transvaler Special Forces? Unlikely, they have no reason to try and help the WBW, headed by an unpopular figure in Transvaal. Is it other foreign troops? Even more unlikely, as they have even less reason to help white supremacists. Thus, this reporter has come to the conclusion that the forces operating in the jungles of Boereguay, attacking FPLP guerrillas and apparently attempting to relieve the embattled WBW is the Fiannoglach (Tahoan Army Special Forces). Why? First, the attacks are trademark Fiannoglach work. Unannounced, fast, hard and random. The tactics that the world has seen destroy countless leftist and communist organizations, militias and even nations are being employed to the letter against the FPLP. Second, our government rarely hesitates to use such force against organizations as the FPLP due to the long term strategic implications of having a group that hates Tahoe or one of its allies come to power. Furthermore, Uys Rooyan de Ruijters could be of some use to Tahoe in the future, and gaining his loyalty (or at least something) from him by saving the WBW. Or at least that is how our government often thinks. Third, Annetjie van Matteus is an extremely popular official in Tahoe, liked by both the population and the government. Lastly, a contact within the Ministry of Defense told me yesterday that, quote "it is in the best interests of Tahoe to prevent an FPLP takeover in Boereguay. The WBW nutjobs mean nothing except they hurt the FPLP." So, perhaps our soldiers aren't attacking the FPLP because they are threatening the WBW. Perhaps they are trying to keep de Ruijters and his commandos alive because they serve a purpose, not because we want them alive. But the fact remains, our soldiers are in Boereguay, attacking the FPLP guerrillas surrounding the WBW. AGMAR INVADES BOEREGUAY – WITBRANDWAG DESTROYED – HERTZOG RETAINS POWER Ten-thousand troops began pouring across the northern frontier of Boereguay at dawn break after Agmar launched an ‘undeclared war’ against all groups fighting in Paraguayan territory. General Samuel Deweegan, commander of the Agmar Expeditionary Force, issued a statement that “... foreign involvement and interference in Paraguay will no longer be tolerated by Agmar and that the invasion had been authorized by his government with the purpose of ridding the South American continent of both the foreign-financed FPLP and the Transvaler colonial imperialists”. Agmar then officially laid claim over the territory encompassing Transvaler Suid-Amerika. While the Agmar military has stated they would engage Transvaler Koloniaalkorps troops should they resist, there was as of yet no officially declared state of war between Agmar and the Federal Republic of Transvaal. Pretoria has been silent since word reached there of this morning’s invasion. “This is a conflict between us, a bunch of bandit rebels, and a colonial regime we deem illegal” said General Deweegan. These events came just eight hours after the last resistance from the Witbrandwag Kommando collapsed in Maríscal Estigarribia. FPLP Commandante Luis Garcia spoke late last night to the surviving townspeople of the town and proclaimed the liberation of Northern Paraguay – unaware of the impending build-up towards invasion in the north. The present whereabouts of the kommando leader Uys Rooyan de Ruijters are unknown as it appeared he had somehow slipped through the lines and evaded capture by the FPLP. Garcia told reporters covering the FPLP that perhaps a dozen defenders made it out alive from the original contingent of 500 kommandos – the remainder perishing in battle or from capture and summary execution. “The white racists committed genocide against my people, so they received the supreme penalty for their crimes. De Ruijters will be hunted down and strung up like a wild animal like the rest” boasted a smiling Garcia. Evidence that the conflict is now drawing outside foreign involvement on both sides is now undeniable as Commandante Garcia displayed half a dozen bodies of what looked like well-equipped special ops forces. “We do not know who they are except that their origin is not from Transvaal” said Garcia. “Whoever they are, they could be responsible for de Ruijters’ escape”. It is believed the FPLP has received funds and equipment from Heska. The victory at Maríscal Estigarribia triggered the FPLP troops massed on the eastern front to commence their strikes against Transvaler Koloniaalkorps stations along the border with Dell Land and Legendis. Meanwhile in Pretoria, Prime Minister Jakob Martin Hertzog survived a vote of no-confidence against him for his handling of the conflict in South America. The vote brought to the National Assembly by Boereguayan Governor van Matteus ended up being tied 21-21 with Hertzog gaining the support of Deputy Prime Minister Willem Coetzee’s supporters as well as the 4 independent supporters of the deceased Riaan van der Byl. Most political pundits had expected the so-called Riaanites to back the Verwoerd Front, but their spokesman said that “for us to support Van Matteus would be unbearable as well as unthinkable.” The Verwoerd Front lead by Reverend Erasmus Du Toit supported Annetjie van Matteus but without an extra vote to actually outnumber the government supporters, Herztog thus retained his post by the slimmest of margins. Prime Minister Hertzog acknowledged the restlessness of some members within his government but asked them to maintain unity and put aside their disgruntlement for the ballot box in November. Coincidentally enough, the vote came on the eleven-month anniversary of the Prime Minister taking office – a term length unmatched by any other Transvaler prime minister or government official save for Staatspresident Botha himself. BOEREGUAY GETS NEW GOVERNOR Annetjie van Matteus has been relieved of her post as Governor of Transvaler Suid-Amerika and replaced by Mr. Hendrik Strijdom. In a touch of irony, Strijdom's previous posting was as Governor of Namibia - replacing Van Matteus there when she was re-assigned to South America. The Federal Government issued a terse statement that Ms. van Matteus was grossly incompetent and a major cause of popular unrest in the Transvaler colony. Governor Strijdom has been instructed to ascertain the situation and advise the Federal Government on the best course of action in the colony. OCTOBER 13, 2008 Agmarian troops have reached the outskirts of the devastated town of Maríscal Estigarribia where Commandante Luis Garcia is holed up – staring down upwards of 6,000 soldiers on his doorstep and outnumbered three-to-one. On the Eastern front, the FPLP lost two battalions during fighting today along the Rio Apa as Transvaler Koloniaalkorps held their ground and maintained their control over the towns of Puerto la Victoria and Puerto Juan Caballero along the Legendis border. FPLP casualties numbered around eight-hundred to nine-hundred while Koloniaalkorps losses were light in comparison. However, south along the Rio Parana four battalions of FPLP guerillas made their move across the frontier and succeeded in gaining two secure bridgeheads on the west side of the river, in the process sending two units of Koloniaalkorps retreating around 100 kilometres. In Asuncion, Governor Hendrik Strijdom arrived to take charge of the worsening situation in the capital. While Transvaler troop presence in the city numbers around 1,500, some outlying neighbourhoods are gradually slipping from colonial authority as residents have gone on looting sprees. Strijdom is expected to meet with Koloniaalkorps officers based in and around Asuncion to bring him up to speed on recent hostile activity as well as hear out proposed plans for the defense of the colony. MEETING BETWEEN GOVERNOR STRIJDOM AND KOLONIAALKORPS COMMANDERS “Surrender...?” The table went silent. Governor Hendrik Strijdom sat back in his chair to think about what the three colonels had just told him. He stared back grimly at them and weighing their words. “Sir, based on our recent victories in the northeast we would have been able to contain the FPLP. But now that Agmar has exerted their claim over the colony and backed it up with force, we now cannot delay the inevitable, that our days here are numbered. We cannot win a full-blown war against Agmar.” Strijdom stood up and looked out of the window of the brick farmhouse at Villa Hayes, a short drive north of the capital Asuncion. He lit his pipe and took his time to pull a drag from it. “So, you are absolutely certain we cannot put up a fair fight against the Agmarians?” “No Governor, not with our current resources. Marshal Cruywagen has informed me that the Krygsmagte is deployed to capacity for overseas operations, we can expect no additional troops or supplies to be sent our way.” A second colonel chimed in “If Pretoria had not sent Annetjie van Matteus here, we would not be in the mess we’re in now – it was all her...” but he was quickly cut off when the third colonel rebuked him. “Well if Hertzog hadn’t gotten some harebrained scheme to settle in South America, then we...” Strijdom slammed his fist on the table. “Enough, bickering amongst us will not change the past. We need to think of the here and now. Gentlemen, our meeting here is done. I shall return to Asuncion and send a full report to Staatspresident Botha on our situation. That is all!” The Governor collected his briefcase and homburg before taking the lead to exit the farmhouse to return to his waiting armoured personal carrier. OCTOBER 14, 2008 SECOND BATTLE OF MARÍSCAL ESTIGARRIBIA The town of Maríscal Estigarribia came under heavy bombardment as the Agmarian military engaged FPLP guerrillas. Both sides lost about one-thousand men as Commandante Luis Garcia tenaciously held on to the dwindling remnants of the devastated Gran Chaco settlement. Along with Agmarian artillery raining down on FPLP positions, two V-2 missiles were launched at the town by the Transvaler Raketkorps. Colonel Petrus Malan arrived last night in Asuncion with an unknown quantity stockpile of missiles flown in from the Federal Republic. At present it is unknown where the missiles landed, as Colonel Malan explained after the initial launches “...with Maríscal Estigarriba as a target we're not really aiming at anything specific. No need to - as everything there is hostile. At this point, we don't care if they land on the guerrillas or the Agmarians.” On the eastern front, FPLP continued a slow but steady advance as Koloniaalkorps troops continued to withdraw towards the safety of Asuncion and the immediately surrounding provinces. NEWS ON THE HOMEFRONT Meanwhile on the homefront, Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog faced yet another economic crisis after Transvaal lost its supply of iron and wheat when Gyronia suddenly broke their trade agreement. Workers in the steel, automotive, brewery, construction and environmental sectors are threatening to walk off the job tomorrow. The Federal Government now faces inflation as infrastructure costs may increase by 9% if not more. A clearer picture will emerge tomorrow after the government has counted the daily tax revenue. Having already faced down one vote of no-confidence in the National Assembly in the last few days, Prime Minister Hertzog has been served noticed by two of his ministers that if a new trade agreement is not signed by Thursday, he will face yet another vote. It is slowly becoming apparent to Hertzog's supporters that Ministers Hoffmeyr and Steyn are trying to use any means necessary to bring down the government prior to the November elections. “Hertzog's time is up, his rule has become stale and we need to have a new, fresh National party incumbent before the Federal Elections - because Minister Steyn and myself do not believe the National Party can win re-election under the current stagnant leadership” said Minister Marthinus Hoffmeyr to reporters gathered at Government House. Supporters of Prime Minister Hertzog were quick to defend the embattled leader. “The Prime Minister has done a wonderful job since taking office last November, Transvaal's growth has been phenomenal in the past ten months” said Deputy Prime Minister Willem Coetzee. “Mr. Hertzog has constantly faced tough criticism from his own party critics, yet none of them could do half as good a job when they had the chance” Coetzee said in veiled reference directed towards the Riaanite backbenchers and supporters of Annetjie van Matteus. “Some people here want to see us return to the stone age.” OCTOBER 15, 2008 NORTHERN FRONT COLLAPSES After one week of fighting, the guns finally fell silent today over the rubble of the settlement which was once Maríscal Estigarribia. The town fell to Agmar as the last of the northern-based FPLP guerillas were wiped out in a torrential firefight in the centre town square. Commandante Luis Garcia was amongst the casualties as he lead his last remaining men on a suicide attack against entrenched Agmarian infantry, his last words believed to be “Viva Paraguay!” according to the Agmar soldiers who mowed him down with automatic fire and then posed for souvenir photographs with the corpse afterwards. Francisco “Pepe” Lopez has been named the new commandante of the FPLP. Lopez’s forces have been engaging Transvaler Koloniaalkorps troops on the eastern front to moderate success. The collapse of the Northern FPLP now leaves the whole of the Gran Chaco region west of the Rio Paraguay open to the Agmarian invasion – with the four northern departments of Boqueron, Alto Paraguay, Chaco, and Nueva Asuncion now firmly in Agmar control. The frontier town of Puerta la Victoria also fell to Agmar after the Koloniaalkorps evacuated it as they redeployed south towards Concepcion. HERTZOG SIGNS NEW TRADE DEAL WITH COMMUNISTS Placing economic necessity ahead of political ideology, Prime Minster Jakob Hertzog signed a new trade agreement late last night with Slonsylvania of the Union of Communist Republics. As soon as terms of the new agreement for iron and wheat were read out, howls of outrage were heard from the Verwoerd Front members, Riaanites, and the supporters of Annetjie van Matteus. Fully anticipating such a strong and critical reaction, Prime Minister Hertzog deftly left the task of reading the terms to his chief National Party, the Minister of Finance & Trade Marthinus Hofmeyr. Reverend Erasmus Du Toit, leader of the Verwoerd Front said that this was “just further proof that the National Party is, in fact, in league with Satan and international freemasonry.” DE RUIJTERS CAPTURED Transvaler white supremacist Uys Rooyan de Ruijters has been arrested by Colonial authorities in Asuncion. The leader of the so-called Witbrandwag Kommando and a dozen of his cohorts escaped from Maríscal Estrigarribia disguised as peasants and refugees and had made his way to the colonial capital to seek a flight out of the territory. However, he let his guard down and was arrested by local police – passed out under a table after he became drunk at a tavern and created a disturbance. The whereabouts of his collaborators is unknown. Governor Hendrik Strijdrom was immediately informed of De Ruijters’ arrest and said he will be removed to a secure military installation in the capital district until he decides what shall be done with him. It is unsure what De Ruijters's fate will be as he faces treason charges back in the Federal Republic. The FPLP guerrillas have also accused him of crimes against humanity for his torture and slaughter of civilians at Pozo Colorado during the on-going Boereguayan conflict. OCTOBER 16, 2008 NEWSREPORT FROM TAHOE Extremists in the Tahoan Senate called for a resolution offering Mr. de Ruijters sanctuary in the Tahoe Republic. Taoiseach O Deaghaidh derided the move as a publicity stunt, and cited de Ruijter's opposition to the National Parties of Transvaal and Tahoe. “Yes, it is possible for non-leftists to be undesirable extremists” the Taoiseach said during an interview “It is shocking that some would call on Tahoe to support and protect a man who has done all he can to bring down our allies in Transvaal. I'm sure that if given the chance, de Ruijters would attack Tahoe in any way possible as well.” When asked about the recent article appearing in the Tahoe Daily News claiming Tahoan Special Forces involvement in the war in Boereguay, the Taoiseach laughed it off and called it “poor reporting.” CEASEFIRE SIGNED BETWEEN TRANSVAAL AND F.P.L.P Governor Hendrik Strijdom announced this evening that a ceasefire has been formally signed between the Colonial Administration of Transvaler Suid-Amerika and the Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay. The details have not been made public but the announcement was made over Paraguayan radio one hour after Governor Strijdom had returned from a meeting in Pretoria with Staatspresident Botha. It is expected that Governor Strijdom will meet with Commandante Francisco “Pepe” Lopez sometime tomorrow at an undisclosed location near Asuncion. Meanwhile along the northern front, Agmarian troops continued their advance through the Gran Chaco as the towns of Pozo Colorado and Puerto Pinasco were both occupied without a fight. OCTOBER 16, 2008 WAR ENDS IN PARAGUAY The Colonial Administration of Transvaler Suid-Amerika has announced that a peace treaty has been signed with Agmar regarding the ‘undeclared war’ in Paraguay. In a tripartite agreement signed a few minutes after midnight (October 16-17) in the capital city of Asuncion between the Transvaler Colonial Administration, Agmar, and the Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay, the territory of Paraguay will revert to Agmar effective midnight October 27-28 (the two-month anniversary of Transvaler colonization). Governor Hendrik Strijdom told reporters that once the Agmarians became involved in the conflict, attempting to retain the colony was futile and would only cost more Transvaler lives. He said his decision was based on the military situation – in that there was no hope of reinforcements from the Federal Republic and that Koloniaalkorps officers had “lost their resolve to fight an unwinnable war for an unpopular overseas adventure”. After meeting with Staatspresident Botha on Thursday night to explain the situation and gain their authority to effectively surrender the colony, Strijdom then met secretly with Commandante Francisco “Pepe” Lopez to hammer out a deal for a ceasefire. While the Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay had been striving for independence from Transvaal, Lopez felt that under the change of circumstances Agmarian rule would still be more preferable option than remaining under Transvaler colonial rule. Strijdom said that the deal with the FPLP came with a price – of which he did not state, but said would become clear in time. Both the Prime Minister and Foreign Minister of Transvaal were kept in the dark and the announcement came as a complete surprise to both men. Foreign Minister Peter Stellenbosch said that “...with hindsight the colony prove to be a burden to us, the quicker we can walk away the better.” As for Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog, there have been calls from both sides of critics for his outright resignation as Paraguayan colonization had received his staunch support and encouragement. Those opposed to the colonization of Paraguay lay blame for the unnecessary conflict and related economic ills on his doorstep – while those in the Verwoerd Front are saying to leave Boereguay now without bloodying the Agmarians ranks of treason and national embarrassment. During the transition period before the Transvaler handover to Agmar, Koloniaalkorps troops will remain in Asuncion while FPLP forces will occupy the remainder of Paraguay east of the Rio Paraguay. Agmar will hold its troops along the western bank of the Rio Paraguay. The FPLP will lay down its arms and disband on the same day as the departure of the Colonial Administration. Governor Strijdom will remain on location in his capacity as governor until the last Transvaler flag is brought down on October 27. OCTOBER 17, 2008 AGMAR ANNEXES WESTERN PARAGUAY General Samuel Deweegan, commander of the Agmar Expeditionary Force in Paraguay announed this morning that all of Paraguay north and west of the Rio Paraguay was annexed and now officially part of Agmar. The remainder of Paraguay would remain under joint-authority of Transvaler Colonial Administration and the Frente Popular para Liberación de Paraguay (FPLP) until Transvaal's withdrawl on October 27. Governor Hendrik Strijdom and Commandante Francisco Lopez acknowledged the annexation as "inevitable" after dividing the eastern zone between their two sides. The Governor also said that the terms Boereguay and Transvaler Suid-Amerika would no longer be used by the colonial administration as they represented a no longer existant ideal by his government. NO-CONFIDENCE IN GOVERNMENT Prime Minister Jakob Hertzog has been asked by members of the National Assembly to submit his resignation over the Paraguayan conflict. The Federal Government has asked Staatspresident Botha to chair an emergency meeting session for this evening (one hour prior to update) to discuss and if necessary vote the prime minister out of office. Opponents of Hertzog and of colonial rule in Paraguay have said that this mess is his and no one's else. If the prime minister cannot be held accountable for the national embarrassment in South America, then what can he be held accountable for? OCTOBER 22, 2008 DE RUIJTERS DEAD! Transvaler white supremacist Uys Rooyan de Ruijters was found dead this morning in his prison cell in Asuncion. Coroners said that he had hanged himself with a makeshift noose made from his bedsheet. Reverend Erasmus Du Toit, the Leader of the Verwoerd Front, used glowing, biblical language to eulogise him, tearfully explaining to his congregation that De Ruijters was “a National Messiah, the Third Apostle of White Nationalism in Transvaal - after Dr. Hendrik von Kruger and Hasso von Hugel”. His bizarre sermon continued with a brazen prediction that “... the Trinity of Von Kruger, Von Hugel, and De Ruijters would soon be resurrected by Christ to lay Judgement on the Afrikaner people for neglecting their heavenly-bestowed place to rule over the uncivilised African.” The Reverend Du Toit however ignored making any references to De Ruijters’s later acts of treason which discredited him politically even with Du Toit and the organization which UR De Ruijters had founded, the Verwoerd Front. In death, it appeared that De Ruijters had indeed been exonerated by the Reverend and his former party. Later on in his eulogy, the outspoken Reverend returned to his racialist beliefs by stating that De Riujters’s death was “a clear signal from God Himself that he was not happy with the Transvaler Volk straying from their god-given right of Christian National supremacy over the dark races”. E Du Toit claimed that a suicide note had been found on De Ruijters’s lifeless body, which said “Transvaal = 666” on it. Conspiracy rumours suddenly abounded when it was later deduced that his death did occur – whether by divine intervention, design or coincidence – on the 666th day since Transvaal proclaimed its unilateral independence from the ANC on December 26, 2006. “Now if that is not a clear indicative message from God that our Nation and Afrikaner Volk are now entering a New Age of Rule under Satan, disguised as the National Party, then I don’t know what is” commented a rather smug Du Toit. More restrained and level-headed observers believe that De Ruijters was to be turned over to the FPLP when the colonial administration departs Paraguay on October 27 as part of the peace treaty deal signed by then-governor H Strijdom – and sensing the inevitable, he decided to take his own life rather than face humiliation and probable death at the hands of the vengeful Paraguayan guerillas. The state telephone company refused to neither confirm nor deny phone records that indicated Du Toit had spoken long distance with De Ruijters two nights before. Prime Minister Strijdom was silent when questioned by media regarding the nature and rumours surrounding De Ruijters’s death, although he cautiously granted permission to Reverend Du Toit to handle the details of the funeral arrangements. UR de Ruijters is survived by his young daughter Joanne de Ruijters van Matteus. Prime Minister Strijdom OCTOBER 18, 2008 RADIO-TRANSVAAL (PRETORIA): Jakob Martin Hertzog announced his resignation as Prime Minister of Transvaal around one hour ago this evening. He had held the post for a record 342 days since his initial appointment on November 12, 2007. During that time he contested one Federal Election and won re-election on May 1, 2008 when the National Party secured 30 out of 42 seats in the National Assembly. Hertzog became prime minister during the most difficult period in Transvaal’s history as the nation was making a break and moving away from the Maroon nationalism of Norden Verein and shifting towards IRON and the Orange sphere. The so-called Oranje Oorgangstydperk (the transitional period to Orange) was a time of undue economic hardship for the Federal Republic as new trade agreements needed to be sought out and established. After two months however, Hertzog was able to proclaim an end to the Oorgangstydperk as well as the unification of South Africa under Federal Republic rule on January 7. The autumn months from March to early June were a period of massive economic growth where Transvaal’s population doubled compared to when Herztog took power. Despite the domestic successes, Hertzog’s notorious inability to speak fluent English often made him uncomfortable dealing with foreign issues and the Federal Republic often stumbled from one ill-thought internation issue to another – the latest being the failed plan to colonise in South America. Facing recent vocal opposition within his own party over the situation in Paraguay, Jakob Hertzog said during his press conference that he was proud of his record as Transvaler prime minister despite misgivings about the colonization scheme. He said he brought a period of internal peace and stability for all races in Transvaal which had permitted the nation to become a strong economic and political power in Africa. He said his resignation was so he could have time away from the critical spotlight to reflect and refocus his energy towards winning the upcoming Federal Election in November. In his shaky English, he told listeners on national radio that “I stand with my record as Eersteminister and in November will I the voters let decide.” It is unknown who will succeed him to finish out the rest of his term. Staatspresident Botha was expected to meet with cabinet members of the National Party government to reach an agreement with all factions over an interim leader. INTERNATIONAL RE-ACTION FROM FRANZHARIA *''“This is certainly a sad day. But Franzharia will stand by whomever succeeds him. Jakob, I wish you luck come November.”'' - Emperor Ranather *''“Though I never met him personally, I believe his record speaks for itself.”'' - Empress Merina *''“I have nothing but praise for Minister Hertzog. I wish him luck in his future endeavors. Come November I'll be watching.”'' - Prime Minister Everest OCTOBER 19, 2008 HENDRIK STRIJDOM NAMED PRIME MINISTER In a surprise move anticipated by no one, Hendrik Strijdom has been appointed the new Prime Minister of Transvaal. The Governor of Transvaler Suid-Amerika, the most junior minister in the Federal Government was offered the post after Deputy Prime Minister Willem Coetzee turned down the position out of support to his beleaguered friend Jakob Hertzog. In the volatile meeting which then followed, “we simply could not agree on anyone” explained Minister Herrman Steyn. “Every name which came up in the cabinet generated too much baggage and opposition in the voting. Obviously those of us in the Hofmeyr faction were not going to agree to Boersma or Stellenbosch – likewise they would not agree to Mr. Hofmeyr nor myself.” “Marshal Cruywagen refused as he felt his place was with the military and he did not want to see a military officer running the country” added Interior Minister Boersma. “And personalities such as Archbishop Hoof and Sports Minister Bartnel Botha either refused or were deemed inexperienced or wholly inappropriate for the job.” Annetjie van Matteus apparently attempted to canvas herself for the post as a 'compromise candidate' however she was unanimously rejected as being, to quote Mr. Coetzee: “Incompetent, selfish, and absolutely ill-suited for leadership in this nation. Her star is quickly setting.” “However when Governor Strijdom’s name came up, almost as an afterthought when everyone else had been hashed around, there was silence – because, for once, we didn’t have a name on the slate which carried some sort of baggage” said Marshal Cruywagen. “We were all unanimous that – granted - he had the least experience in the cabinet however there seemed to be the least opposition to him, as he is such an unknown and new figure in the Federal Government. As well, during his short time working in Paraguay he was able to reach a quick and peaceful conclusion to a very unpopular conflict – that gained him some grudging but deserved respect from some of his senior colleagues.” “When we put his name to the vote, he gained the most votes of any of us – we then had to contact him half a world away in Asuncion as he was unable to make a flight to Pretoria in time to make the meeting - so he had chosen not to attend.” As soon as Governor Strijdom’s plane landed in Johannesburg, Staatspresident Botha and Archbishop Hoof were on hand to meet him as he disembarked. He was immediately taken aside and the results of the meeting explained to him to bring him up to speed. Apparently in shock from what he heard, it took ten minutes for him to be convinced to accept the post. Archbishop Hoof then immediately performed the official swearing-in ceremony while still on the airport tarmac. STATEMENT BY SITHIS II OF REALM: Sithis II knows and trusts Annetjie van Matteus and Realm offers her its endorsement. STATEMENT BY MIRREILLE OF ILE DE NOIR: JM Hertzog was an outstanding PM and will ge remembered for all that he was able to accomplish while in office. While we are sad to see him go, we must admit we are curious what H Strijdom will be able to accomplish in the future. This may be the first step in a much greater career. It will be interesting to see if he will run for office when the new elections are ready. MEETING WITH THE TAHOE AMBASSADOR Ambassador Séamus Ó Grianna made his first official state visit to newly inagurated Prime Minister Strijdom today in Pretoria. In a short meeting at the Prime Ministers office, the Ambassador wished Strijdom well and expressed the Tahoe Republic's desire to keep strong relations with Transvaal. The Prime Minister was briefed on affairs in Tahoe, a new attempt by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to keep allies up to date with goings on in the Tahoan government. Taoiseach O Deaghaidh is also expected to phone Prime Minister Strijdom sometime in the next few days to extend his congratulations and well wishes. PRIVATE CORROSPONDENCE FROM VARRIN VON COURSCA OF WIGHTON I, Governor-Plenipotentiary Varrin von Coursca, would like to extend my personal congratulations to Mr. Strijdom, the new Prime Minister of Transvaal, on behalf of the citizens and the Board of Visitors of the Commonwealth of Wighton. I would like to personally extend an invitation for the new Prime Minister to visit Wightstag, our capital, to officially open formal diplomatic relations between the Commonwealth of Wighton and Transvaal. I would also like to take the time to state that due to Wighton's location in the world, we in particular are worried about the rise of piracy in the Indian Ocean. As a nation that also has a border with the Indian Ocean, Wighton hopes Transvaal shares these concerns and would be willing to discuss methods of enforcing the rule of law in the sea and combating piracy. Wighton would also like to convey that we acknowledge and understand the decision handed down from the PAC to our friends in the nation of BlackKnight. I understand that the matter could have been handled through the PAC and, in the future, we will encourage our friends in BlackKnight to acknowledge the rule of international law and work through the established and relevant institutions. We support our friends, but we also acknowledge that they are imperfect and will make mistakes. We hope to hear from Transvaal in the coming days and weeks. REPLY TO THE TAHOE AMBASSADOR: Prime Minister Strijdom is appreciative of Tahoe's approval and indictation support as the two nations have a long legacy of mutual respect and close diplomatic relations. REPLY TO VARRIN VON COURSCA: Accepted, consider mutual relations established. We shall provide embassy facilities in Pretoria for the Wighton ambassador and diplomatic delegation. Likewise, we shall assign Ms. Hilda Retief as our Ambassador to Wighton. While Prime Minister Strijdom's short term will probably prevent him from overseas visits, he is hoping that time enough can hopefully be found for brief visits to meet with the leaders of our closest neighbours - namely, Arctica, Franzharia, and Wighton. Due to Transvaal's direct involvement in Madagascar, Arctican foreign relations are presently his main priority in regards to regional African foreign issues. A couple of months ago, Franzharia brought up this very issue regarding piracy. The Transvaler Seemag has been sent on numerous anti-piracy operations in the Indian Ocean as Franzharia had no navy of its own and was thus open prey for pirates. However now with Wighton naval commitment along with the Transvaler Seemag committed to anti-piracy, it should not pose a serious threat to our nations in the future. REPLY FROM VARRIN VON COURSCA: Wighton officially recognizes the diplomatic status of one, Ms. Hilda Retief, and will construct an embassy on Embassy Plaza. Wighton, in an effort to keep with the building codes in Embassy Plaza, cannot build the embassy any higher than 50 feet tall. As a result, much of your embassy (along with many others) is underground. There are only three stories above ground, then an underground parking garage, then a few stories underground. Furthermore, each embassy is given its own access road, patrolled by the Wightstag Police Department. A portion of your access road is shown. We hope the underground offices are warmer in clime than the above-ground offices! Fortunately for the new Ambassador, it is spring-time in Wighton. Wighton will be announcing the identity of our ambassador to Transvaal soon. Wighton is willing to work with Transvaal to continue to enforce the Law of the Sea and combat pirates in the Indian Ocean and approves of these previous actions. STRIJDOM'S ADDRESS TO THE NATIONAL ASSEMBLY In his first address to the National Assembly, Prime Minister H Strijdom thanked his well-wishers at home and overseas and told listeners that due to the short length of his term, he would obviously be limited in scope to what his government could achieve before federal elections. “First and foremost will be the decolonization of Paraguay and a hopefully arrange a meeting in Arctica with Sovereign Vedran to discuss the long-term future and status of the Madagaskar Vrystaat.” “However, we have permitted external issues to remove our attention from domestic issues. Our economy will be undergoing some minor adjustments near the end of the month and I will need to examine what sectors need the most investment for the coming month.” “However until recently, the Federal Government directed most of its tax surplus into infrastructure – however the lackluster performance of our military in the last war has shown that its equipment is in dire need of technological upgrading. In fact, the entire nation has been lacking in this sector, as little attention was given to the infrastructure-technology ratio. Until a month or so ago, our only means of acquiring technology was through the byproducts of war. Therefore during the course of my term I shall follow through on Minister Hofmeyr’s recommendations to maintain investment in the technological sector.” In terms of social improvements, Strijdom said that Transvaal was in need of additional police headquarters to build confidence in public safety. He said consideration would also be given to building a fourth church – the second such building allotted to the Dutch Reformed Church – as a means to dampen the outspoken Reverend Du Toit using churches as a pulpit for his own political ends. OCTOBER 21, 2008 REPLY TO VARRIN VON COURSCA: This is excellent news. Transvaal is also pleased to see another IRON nation (along with Realm) in Africa and hope for strong ties between our two nations in the future. On account of our common IRON bond, our Government has granted full docking and refueling facilities to all Wightonian ships during peacetime and in war. OCTOBER 22, 2008 REPLY FROM VARRIN VON COURSCA: "I am most delighted and pleased to see such a large, Feric presence in the world. Wighton is offering Transvaal full docking, refueling, and access to Wighton's many ports, harbors, and Wightstag International Airport. We appreciate this gesture of good faith and friendship and hope that this may be the beginning of a friendship between our two nations! I will be sending you an ambassador soon...we're trying to find the right person for the job. Not many Wightonians speak Afrikaans...but we do have a few qualified candidates and should have our ambassador to you tomorrow." OCTOBER 26, 2008 RADIO-TRANSVAAL (PRETORIA): Transvaler Koloniaalkorps troops began converging on the city of Asuncion this afternoon to make the final preparations for their departure from Paraguay. The eastern portion of the territory still under nominal Transvaal control will be turned over officially to Agmar at midnight on October 27-28. Agmar annexed the western portion of the territory when the Boereguayan war ended on October 16. Apart from a handful of government officials and the 250-strong Oorsese Korps providing security, all Transvaler military and civilian personal are expected to depart at some point today. The Prime Minister’s office said that there would be no official handover ceremony, that basically the last remaining would leave in Lugmag transport aircraft on Monday night around twenty minutes before midnight and “leave the door unlocked and the lights on, so to speak, for the Agmarian transports arriving around half an hour later”. Prime Minister Strijdom spoke to reporters briefly about the war, saying that what “started as a noble attempt to bring civilisation, law and order to an unwanted region of the world ended in needless bloodshed.” He blamed the original Boereguayan governor, Colonel Annetjie van Matteus, for “incompetence and mismanagement of the colony” which provoked the FPLP rebellion. Before becoming prime minister, H Strijdom had replaced Ms. van Matteus twice as governor in Federal Republic territories. Colonel van Matteus has since petitioned the Prime Minister for the return of her Namibian posting but Strijdom’s reply was “fat chance” and vowed to remove her from all involvement in the Federal Government “so long as I am the prime minister”. OCTOBER 27, 2008 TRANSVALER DAAGLIKSE NUUS - TRANSVAAL DAILY NEWS EXPANSION IN THE NAVY: With generous financial assistance from fellow IRON ally Cheeseton, the Transvaler Seemag completed construction on the navy’s second shipyard, located in Cape Town. Three new warships were then launched as the Seemag fleet increased to 23 ships with the addition of the SAS-22 Hendrik Strijdom (Type 209/1400 class submarine), SAS-23 Sapper (Valour class frigate), and SAS-24 Cheeseton (landing ship). OUR NEW AIRLINE: The Federal Government has announced the inauguration of its new airline Afrikaanse Lugdiens (African Airlines). Five state-of-the-art Boeing 707-320 series jetliners have been purchased and international flights from Johannesburg’s Staatspresident Botha Airport are expected to commence shortly. The Federal Government is taking applications from interested foreign airports within operational range of 6,920 km for the establishment of regular airline service. Destinations outside the non-stop range of the jetliners may be established if a network of stop-overs can be established. NEW POLITICAL PARTY: Annetjie van Matteus has resigned from the National Party and formed her own new movement called the Transvaler Martense Party. The new party aims to present itself as a ‘neo-fascist middle ground between the National Party and Verwoerd Front’ said Ms. van Matteus at her poorly attended press conference. Claiming that she had been railroaded out of the NP by the new prime minister, van Matteus acknowledged that she had slim chance to win the Federal Election but hoped to gain enough electoral districts to become a swing party in the next government. The normally reserved Prime Minister H Strijdom said that “to appeal to Martensists in Transvaal was a desperate move by a desperate women as most moderate Martensists voted National Party while the irreconcilable extremists opted for Reverend Du Toit and the white supremacists. If she can split the already cluttered and split far-right vote, then so much the better for us in the National Party”. Ms. van Matteus retorted that “Mr. Strijdom and Company are in for a rude awaking come voting day.” ECONOMIC NEWS: Finance Minister Marthinus Hofmeyr reported that wages had increased by $5 per day as a severe, month-long drought in the rural agricultural regions came to an end as the seasonal rains returned last night. OCTOBER 27 – EARTH DAY: Prime Minister H Strijdom proclaimed the first national Earth Day in Transvaal on October 27 after Greenpeace activists petitioned the government to create a national holiday to remind citizens to appreciate the environment. While the new holiday was applauded by progressives as a welcome surprise, the Verwoerd Front criticized the Federal Government for “pandering to communists, hippies, druggies, and homosexuals”. Reverend E Du Toit said that if the Verwoerd Front is elected on December 1, that “Earth Day would be removed from the Transvaler calendar as we Christian Nationalists acknowledge that the Earth was given to us for our sole use.” The outspoken Reverend has made prior comments about environmentalism being “a tool of Satanist deception”, claiming that “so-called global warning is simply the hellfire of Satan warming up for when Our Savior Christ returns to cast all the non-believers and National Party members into Hell”. Category:TransvaalCategory:Transvaal history